


it’s in the mouth, it’s in the blood

by labellelunaclaire



Series: AUgust 2020 [14]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Carmilla Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labellelunaclaire/pseuds/labellelunaclaire
Summary: Day 14 — VampireAs a child, Natasha dreamed of a beautiful woman climbing into her bed. Years later, the same woman appears outside of her family’s estate in need of assitance.
Relationships: Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina/Natalya "Natasha" Ilyinichna Rostova
Series: AUgust 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860763
Kudos: 12
Collections: AUgust 2020





	it’s in the mouth, it’s in the blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is the closest I’ve ever come to writing a sex scene, like wow. Also, this is heavily inspired by Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu’s _Carmilla._

Natasha remembered the first dream she had with the woman.

She was a little girl, and she seemed to awake from a dream to a woman crawling into her bed and drawing her into her arms.

“Shh, my precious little pearl,” the woman said in her warm, inviting voice. “Don’t be afraid. I’m a friend.”

Natasha stared into the woman’s dark eyes, entranced by her beauty. The woman smiled at her and then lowered her head to Natasha’s neck, and Natasha screamed as what felt like two needles pierced her skin.

The door of her room flew open.

“Natasha?” her mother called. “What’s wrong darling?”

“There was a woman in my room! She hurt me, mother!” Natasha cried.

Her mother rushed to her side and dropped to her knees. “Oh, my sweet daughter. I’m sure it was just a bad dream.”

“It wasn’t, it wasn’t!” Natasha cried, throwing her arms around her mother’s neck.

“Natasha, turn your head for me?” her mother asked cautiously.

Natasha did what she was told. Her mother stifled a gasp.

“What is it, mother?” Natasha asked.

“Nothing, child, nothing,” her mother said quickly. “Why don’t you go sleep with Sonya in her room?”

“Okay,” Natasha said with a yawn, and her mother took her by the hand and led her down the hall to her cousin’s bedroom and ushered her next to Sonya’s sleeping form.

* * *

Over the years, Natasha would occasionally dream about the woman who had felt so very, vey real to her as a child. She would find herself wondering what had caused the apparition to appear in her mind’s eye. It had never felt like a dream. It felt like she had been awake. But her mother always insisted that there was no way there had been a woman in her room one minute and then gone the second her mother had appeared in her doorway.

She tried to put it from her mind for the most part. She did not want to be seen as silly or infirm.

Until the day that _she_ arrived.

It was a fine day, and Natasha was walking the grounds of her family’s estate when there was a sudden and terrible _crash!_ somewhere on the road near their front gate. Natasha and Sonya looked at each other and then hiked up their dresses and ran as quickly as they could up the path to see what had happened.

A carriage sat crooked, half off the road, the horses going wild.

“Are you alright?!” Natasha asked, throwing the gate open and running to the carriage.

“I’ll go find your father!” Sonya called, running towards the house as quickly as she could.

The carriage door opened, and out stumbled two incredibly beautiful people — a young man and a young woman.

They looked almost nothing alike, besides their seemingly otherworldly beauty. The man was fair and blond, the woman a dark brunette.

“What’s happened?” the woman asked, placing a delicate hand to her head in confusion.

The man held her steady by the arm. “It’s alright, dearest sister,” he said softly. “We’ve just had an accident with our carriage.”

“An accident?” she said, looking around. “I don’t… I don’t remember hitting anything.”

Natasha stepped forward. “Have you perhaps hit your head on the inside of the carriage, my lady?” she asked. “Shall I have my father call for a doctor for you?”

She looked up at Natasha, and Natasha gasped in recognition.

“I know you!” Natasha said. “I mean, I’ve seen you in my dreams before. Ever since I was a child.”

The woman’s eyes were alight with a similar recognition. “But I’ve seen you in _my_ dreams,” she said in awe. “How can that be?”

“Natasha, what has happened?!” her father asked, running down the path towards the carriage. “I’ve sent Sonya to find the stablemaster to help.”

“Oh, good sir,” the man said, rushing to meet Natasha’s father. “My sister and I have been in an accident. The carriage seems fine, but my dear Hélène… she appears to have hit her head. I fear she needs a doctor, but I have urgent business — business of life and death — that I must attend to. My good sir, I am at a loss for what to do.”

“Oh, father, we must allow her to stay with us until she is well,” Natasha said quickly. “She needs a doctor. She’s in no condition to travel. Please father.”

“I don’t wish to be an inconvenience,” the man said quickly. “But truly, I must be going. It’s very important, and I’m afraid I can’t give you any more information than that.”

“We shall take the girl, of course,” her father assured him. “Can you tell us, at the very least, where we should address letters in case we need to contact you, sir?”

“I’m afraid I cannot say,” the man told him. “But I shall be back to collect her as soon as I can, I give you my word.”

“What is your family name, at least? Surely you can tell me that.”

“I’m afraid I cannot, good sir,” he said, walking to the horses to calm them and lead them back to the road. “And I must be going. Please, care for Hélène. She is the most important thing in the world to me.”

“I swear to you, we will watch over the young lady as if she were a part of our own family.”

* * *

“Thank you so much for your kindness to me,” Hélène said as they settled her into a guest bedroom. “My brother and I truly appreciate what you’re doing for us.”

“What is the life or death matter that your brother was speaking of?” Natasha asked, kneeling beside the bed while Hélène laid down. “Do you know?”

Hélène smiled, her dark eyes so warm and inviting that Natasha felt as though she could be lost in them.

“I cannot tell, dear Natalya,” she said softly.

“Please, call me Natasha,” Natasha insisted. “I feel as though we’re already friends. How strange it is that both of us dreamt of each other so long ago.”

“How strange, indeed.”

“I should leave you to rest,” Natasha said, smoothing the blanket on Hélène’s bed. “The doctor should be here soon to examine you.”

She began to stand, but Hélène grabbed her arm.

“Please don’t go,” Hélène begged, a frightful look in her eyes. “I’m quite nervous around doctors. I had to see so many of them when I was a child. Will you stay until he is gone?”

Natasha smiled softly at her and settled back down. “Of course, my dearest Hélène. I’ll stay as long as you need me.”

* * *

Natasha and Hélène became inseparable.

Day in and day out, the girls were rarely seen apart. Even poor Sonya couldn’t manage to keep conference with them, their heads always pressed together, laughing at whatever little amusements they shared.

And Natasha seemed to grow paler and paler by the day. And more irritable with anyone who pointed it out.

Then, one night, whilst Natasha slept away in her bed, she awoke to find Hélène under the blanket with her, nestling into Natasha’s neck.

“Hélène, what are you-” Natasha began, but cut off with a moan as Hélène’s lips found her throat, the sensation sending a shiver of pleasure through Natasha’s entire body.

“My dear Natalie,” Hélène murmured against her skin. “My dear, precious Natalie, how I’ve longed for you for all of these years.”

“And I you,” Natasha gasped breathlessly and Hélène kissed and kissed and kissed her way down, and her hands traveled up from her hips to her waist and finally, _finally,_ to cup at her breasts.

“You’re so beautiful,” Hélène said, her lips hovering at the spot where her chest met her nightgown. “Exquisite. You are destined for so much more than this house. Such a lovely pearl like you… you belong in the grandest of cities, eating the finest of food and drink, clothed in the softest silks.”

Natasha’s head rolled back and she moaned in pleasure as Hélène’s hands gently massaged her breasts, her lips ghosting over her skin in the most frustratingly glorious way.

“Come with me when I leave, Natalie,” Hélène begged. “I can give you a delicious life. Just say yes.”

Natasha’s head was spinning. She could hardly think with Hélène’s hands and lips on her body. But she _wanted_ whatever Hélène was promising. She wanted to stay with Hélène.

Forever.

“Yes,” she breathed at last.

Hélène’s lips twitched against her skin in a smile.

“Oh, I’m so glad to hear it, dear Natalie.”

One of Hélène’s hands traveled lower once more while the other continued its ministrations. She found the hem of Natasha’s nightgown and then traveled back up, caressing the inside of her soft thighs to a place that no one had ever touched before.

And just as her fingers sunk inside the place that Natasha never dared to explore, Natasha felt a familiar feeling of two needles piercing her skin, right beneath Hélène’s lips.

But this time, instead of screaming, she moaned as the pain brought forth a kind of pleasure that Natasha didn’t even know existed.

* * *

The next morning, the carriage carrying Hélène’s brother arrived in front of the Rostov estate.

“Thank you for all your kindness,” Hélène told Natasha’s father. “It was much appreciated, but I must be going now.”

“It was a pleasure to have you, Hélène. Safe travels,” Natasha’s father said.

“Goodbye, father,” Natasha said, going to join Hélène at her side, looking radiant despite the paleness of her skin and the dark circles beneath her eyes. She had a traveling bag with a few belongings in her hand. “I’ve decided that I must leave with Hélène.

“Natalya, what is the meaning of this?” her father demanded, shocked, but Natasha simply stepped forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and followed Hélène to the carriage, ignoring her father’s pleas behind her.

Hélène’s brother waited, holding the carriage door open for them.

“Ah, there are my darling sisters!” he said as Hélène and Natasha approached. “How I’ve longed for you.”

“Dearest Natalie, this is our brother, Anatole,” Hélène introduced as she took Anatole’s hand and climbed into the carriage.

“Very pleased to meet you, brother,” Natasha said with a smile as she allowed herself to be helped into the carriage.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve not actually read _Carmilla,_ but I have listened to the audio drama of it on Audible, which stars Leslie Rose and David Tennant. I highly recommend it, if only for the pure pleasure of hearing David Tennant’s very funny “Austrian” accent.
> 
> Title comes from Mirah’s _Bones and Skin._
> 
> Big thanks to my fiancee for letting me know that I missed several words so I could go back and fix them.


End file.
